1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and, more particularly, to electrical connectors conforming to the IEC 320 international standard for inlet and outlet connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical power inlet connectors and power outlet connectors provide electrical power to and from an electrical distribution circuit. A manufacturer may anticipate selling power inlet and power outlet connectors in multiple different countries. Under such circumstances, it is most convenient and economical to manufacture the power inlet/outlet connector in conformance with one or more international standards adopted by multiple different countries in which the connector is targeted to be marketed. The International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) is an organization which sets international standards for electrical components in all fields of electrotechnology. For power inlet/outlet connectors, the IEC has promulgated the IEC 320 standard setting forth basic conformance requirements. Information on IEC standards may be found at the internet website www.iec.ch, which is incorporated herein by reference. IEC 320 connectors may be provided with a multiplicity of mounting and termination configurations, and may also be fused or include voltage selectors (e.g., such as 115 volts or 600 volts).
IEC 320 power inlet/outlet connectors may be used in multiple different environments. For basically static ambient environments, such as an office environment, a conventional IEC 320 connector works fine. However, it may also be necessary or desirable to utilize an IEC 320 inlet/outlet connector in a harsher environment, such as a power inlet connector to a refrigeration or freezer unit in which misting occurs to keep food products fresher for a longer period of time.
What is needed in the art is an electrical connector assembly conforming to the IEC 320 standard which may be used in wet or humid environments.
The present invention provides IEC 320 power inlet/outlet connectors including one or more seals for sealing between the mating electrical connectors so that the connectors may be utilized in harsher environments. The IEC 320 connectors conform to the IEC 320 standards, with multiple different mounting configurations and termination configurations being possible. The inlet/outlet connectors preferably include redundant seals, with an axial seal on the end of one of the connectors and a radial seal around the radial periphery of the connector. The redundant seals may be on the same connector, or one seal may be provided on one connector and the other seal on the mating connector. In this manner, a hermetically sealed electrical connector assembly conforming to the IEC 320 standard may be utilized within harsher ambient environments.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, an electrical connector assembly including a first connector and a second connector. The first connector has a male portion with a peripheral outer wall conforming to the IEC 320 standard. The male portion includes a plurality of first electrical terminals. The second connector has a female portion with a peripheral inner wall conforming to the IEC 320 standard. The female portion includes a plurality of second electrical terminals mateable with the first electrical terminals. The male portion and/or female portion include at least one seal, with each seal being a radial seal or an axially facing seal.
An advantage of the present invention is that the IEC 320 connector assembly of the present invention is sealed from the ambient environment.
Another advantage is that multiple seal configurations on the male connector and/or female connector are possible.